Kryptonite
by Victoriam Speramus
Summary: One day or another, he was going to get her killed. Sort of Max's POV about Logan.


_**Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to someone else, as do the Kryptonite. **_

_**This is just a weird idea I had, isn't some sort of Crossover with Superman or anything else related. Just thought that'd fit for the title.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Kryptonite_**

* * *

One day or another, he was going to get her killed.

She wasn't sure why, she had just met him and he had been pointing at her with a shotgun. He didn't shoot, he seemed to be... relieved when he knew she was just a thief.

But she had seen more that she'd have wanted to. She knew who he was.

Maybe it had been bad luck. With a pocketful of rats spending their life in Seattle, she went to steal to the only man who seemed to give a damn about people living in the same conditions she was, people who apparently had lost their identity, and with it their voice, after the Pulse.

And he was loved, loved by the peeps out of her nasty building that had painted his face over a wall in the entrance. Loved by people like her friends, who believed the man was the only hope left for them.

Certainly, she didn't love him. Lately, he was only worrying Theo. Now his friend just thought he was going to die because the drugs he received were fake. She didn't share his beliefs.

Anyway, right then, she was afraid of him.

Because, if the guy had found evidence that those rich, powerful people were doing bad things in such a corrupt city, why wouldn't he be able to find her?

Knowing who was -actually, only where he lived- the Mighty Eyes Only was going to cost her life.

* * *

When their lips met in a hunger, desperate kiss, she understood that he wasn't going to get her killed.

It was the first and it was the last between them. Their '_we're not like that_' ended even before they actually accepted they were like that.

"Just go."

Two simple words under its own shade of lie, because he wanted her to stay.

But they were also two words that only meant he wanted the best for her.

Safety, a free, happy life she wouldn't be able to have anymore in the rainy Seattle.

It was a sacrifice, for both of them, to let go.

0-0-0

The morning after, when she decided to challenge her brother and with that to the Destiny, to life itself, the thought that had been dancing around her mind since the day they met was back. The cold and disappointed glare of her brother did nothing but repeating the same words. One day or another, he was going to get her killed.

In the hospital, seeing him like that, weak, helpless, didn't help to try to leave again. It broke her heart. She didn't think twice when the doctor gave her a few minutes with him and started to give herself to him through her blood. In a weird and unexpected way, she was going to be with him, inside of him, and that only confirmed something she had suspected, but she was afraid to admit: a great deal of her life was devoted to that man.

Zack called it phony sentimentality.

She didn't agree with that term. It was something else...

However, it scared the shit out of her, now that she was finally seeing that he, Logan Cale, His Crankiness, the man who fought the power and protected the downtrodden, was the strongest man she had ever met, and, at the same time, her own biggest weakness.

* * *

Soon after the bullet stuck in her previously full of life and energy heart, his face showed up in her mind, and a wave of pain was hindered by the memory of the delightful taste of his lips, which she had had a last taste that night, a few hours before.

There was no hope for her.

Thousands of emotions converged on her dying body: love, sorrow, regret, hatred ...

She hated him. She hated everything he had done _with her_. She hate all the change he had made _on her_.

Above all, she hated him for not stopping her.

Because even as she had told him thanks for keeping his concerns to himself, he would have been the only voice that would have changed her mind. She was almost sure he was going to try at least.

And when her eyes started rolling and the world was suddenly turning black, her last thought was that Logan Cale finally got her killed.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Now's your turn to throw tomatoes at me. **_


End file.
